1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus that displays an image signal. The display apparatus is any apparatus that displays an image signal received from an external source and includes televisions, computer monitors, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart devices that are recently in great demand, or the like.
For the display apparatus, a high-definition flat display module including an organic light-emitting display panel, a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, an electrophoretic display panel, or the like is used.
Recently, a flexible display apparatus that is lightweight, slim, and portable, and that may be bent or folded is being developed. The flexible display apparatus may be embodied by using a flexible substrate such as a plastic, instead of using a glass substrate.
However, a shape of the flexible substrate is not fixed but is flexible, such that it is difficult to precisely form various types of devices and wirings included in the display apparatus.
Also, since a stress exceeding a breaking strength due to excessive bending or a repetitive stress due to repetitive bending may be applied to the display apparatus, a lifetime of the display apparatus is decreased, and the devices and wirings are damaged.